A Greedy Raven Spies Three Outposts
''Suggested: Lv15 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv15 '' This is the first mission at the Arena of Earnestness. Walkthrough Initially the mission will seem similar to the battle at the Arena of Valor, however there are some noticeable differences. For a start there are noticeably more neutral territories, including three main forts. Along with that there are no Bonedeth troops, but instead four Dark Heroes as your opposition. Madfang Ragewolf is a moderate threat in this mission. His "Drill Punch" Hero Mode can deal considerable amounts of damage, and similar to how he behaved in your first battle with him once he dies he will start throwing boulders that deal lots of damage and ignite your troops. He's also quite beefy, being able to take quite a few hits before going down. When you start the mission he will move faster than all the rest and be at the front line first, and will defend himself until he charges Drill Punch. Unlike the other Dark Hero's Hero Skills Drill Punch is easy to avoid, assuming Ragewolf is at a distance. Just drum the DonDon Song to jump out of the way. When charging Drill Punch he will say "Hgraaaagh... Strengh! I feel it!" Upon activation he will say "Here goes! Drill Punch! To deal with him, hit him as hard as you can while he is defending, as he will not actively attack your troops when he's not charging Drill Punch. Naughtyfins is a minor threat in this mission. She'll stand While not using her Hero Mode "Please Freeze", her attacks deal minimal damage. However when using Please Freeze she can become quite annoying; unless you have a Fireblessed Shield (which even then is only good for select Shield Classes) she has a guaranteed chance to freeze you, which requires the use of the DonChaka Song to thaw out (don't bother waiting to thaw as the freeze effect lasts a very long time), which can interrupt attempts at charging with the PonChaka Song or your Uberhero's Hero Mode. There's no real way to avoid it either; the DonDon Song can work but only if you are extremely quick as Naughtyfins will throw her spears very quickly. To deal with her, attack her as quickly as possible when Ragewolf and Ravenous are down. Spear and Archer classes should be able to weaken her from a distance. Being a Spear Class she's not very tough and you can dispatch her with relative ease. When charging Please Freeze she'll say "Ooh... I'm so excited!" Upon activation she'll say "Hi-yah! Please Freeze!" Standoffish Sonarchy is similar to Naughtyfins in that he isn't much of a threat normally but can become dangerous in Hero Mode. Most of the time he'll hang back and fire occasional shots from his horn that deal negligible damage. However his Hero Mode "Sonic Doom" fires a large barrage of Sound from his horn that can cause Stagger, Poison and Sleep. While it doesn't deal much damage it has great potential to put your troops into disarray. On top of this the Sounds are fired in a wide radius and can ricochet off of units and captured structures. Because of this your best bet is to simply defend with the ChakaChaka Song. Deal with him the same way you would with Naughtyfins; run to him and get him as soon as possible once Ragewolf and Ravenous die. When charging he says "Hey, hey hey! I'm still here!" And upon activation he says "Eat sound bites! Sonic Doom!" RottenLee Ravenous is arguably your biggest threat here. He's incredibly bulky and his Hero Mode "Dark Tornado" is devastating. When not using his Hero Mode he'll act similar to Ragewolf; standing at the front lines defending, not actively attacking. However, upon activating his Hero Mode he will launch out a massive black tornado that rips through your troops. There is absolutely no way to avoid it. The PonPata song only delays the inevitable and it reaches higher than the DonDon Song's jump; your only choice is to defend with the ChakaChaka song. This attack is especially disastrous as if all of your Shield Classes are down Hatapon is extremely vulnerable to this attack, and will usually be killed with just one use of the ability. Your main focus should be Ravenous in this fight. Keep in mind that when he dies for the first time the Dark Heroes will perform a Summon. Killing Sonarchy will cut it off early, however. Video ' ' Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Missions Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Versus Mode Missions Category:Dark Heroes Category:Dottama Gacheen Theme Category:Walkthrough